


The Suit

by Carsonairy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Betrayal, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fear, Fire, Hopeful Ending, Nostalgia, Skyblock, l'manburg, smpearth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carsonairy/pseuds/Carsonairy
Summary: "Wilbur... I can't just do this-""IT'S ALL IN THE PAST TOMS! We are now in the future of revolutionary war, it's time to let go."
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 157





	The Suit

Flint and steel on the left hand, business suit on the right.

Tommy's hands were shaking, all that hard work just for his own idol to overthrow him and Wilbur. Just to get betrayed by Tubbo and kicked out of L'manburg. Now, he's in the little cave room land they call Pogtopia. Wilbur in the back of him watching him struggle. "Tommy, you have to do it, I know you have to."

"But,"

"C'mon it's just a suit that is a replica of his."

Jschlatt was Tommy's biggest inspiration. He scammed hundreds of people because of him. He fought over some deals because of him. Tommy had to remove the suit so he in no way wouldn't be associated with Schlatt and his stupid Tyranny ideals with Quackity.

He was tense and on edge, he was starting to feel the water in his eyes.

"Wilbur... I can't just do this-"

"IT'S ALL IN THE PAST TOMS! We are now in the future of revolutionary war, it's time to let go."

"What about them?!"

"They wouldn't mind, It's been months since you even have contacted them either way."

Wilbur was right, he hasn't talked to any of his group of friends since he joined the SMP... except for Tubbo and Jack Manifold of course. But, it was still part of who Tommy came to be. He even felt bad when he insulted Quackity's blue tie because it was close to the color of Bitzel's. He regretted not speaking to them, but it was a little too late. "Oh yeah, you might need to burn these photos down too."

One was a photograph of Innit Inc. together with Tubbo scribbled out of the picture. The other was a photograph of Business Bay in their shiny diamond armor and flag shields the day when he invited Bitzel and Deo to SMPEarth. Tommy did understand having to get rid of "evidences" with the suit on but he just couldn't resist.

Tommy grabs the pictures with his right hand in force away from Wilbur's. He started tearing up more just by looking at them.

As his hand started to shake more, he accidentally triggered the fire and it went right on his suit. It was blurry from the tears but the image was clear. Tommy lets it down to the hard stone floor before his hand could get burnt.

Badlinu, Rudy, Darkleonard.

Luke, Bitzel and Deo.

the 16 year old saw him and his friend's faces slowly disappear from the fire and he couldn't take it. The deed was done but he still sat down, looking at the ashes feeling absolutely nothing. It was heartbreaking.

Wilbur goes outside to see the pink figure right out the door. "We had our wars but, I feel really bad for the kid." The pig sighed.

"It was for the best, Techno. By the way, when is Philza Mincraft gonna come in?"

"He said he would be arriving soon. I just don't think just the 4 of us could defeat them alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Just trust me, this will make Tommy happy." Technoblade pulls out his phone and ringed some number.

"Sorry I haven't been active lately. Anyways, you got some time off Skyblock?"

**Author's Note:**

> This just came up to my head while I was at the mall and I cried djslajghsdkgk  
> I WILL continue the vidcon fic after im done w/ exams srry for making yall wait lol


End file.
